Devices for transmitting data over communications lines such as modems are well known in the prior art. These devices are commonly used throughout the world to enable businesses, governments and educational institutions to conduct their affairs. They are also being used more commonly in homes throughout the world for personal computing and communication. The use of these devices continues to increase as ever larger numbers of people are communicating on the information super highway.
Although improvements in modem technology enable the speed at which these devices operate to be periodically increased, the process they employ to transmit data serves as an inherent limitation on the top speed they will ever be able to attain. This is because conventional modems transmit data in serial, i.e. one bit of data at a time, over one frequency. It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and a process which overcomes this limitation by simultaneously transmitting multiple bits of data over parallel frequencies within the narrowest possible bandwidth while providing a higher level of security.